


Jaws

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Franky takes Robin on a date. FrankyxRobin.





	Jaws

**Author's Note:**

> Jaws
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: FrankyxRobin het (WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE)
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don’t own One Piece. Go figure.
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Also lordofthepies' fault.

Looking over the woman sitting next to him, Franky felt a little embarrassed.  
  
After she had helped ‘persuade’ him to join the strawhat crew, the cyborg had decided he liked her. Not particularly because of the, uh, _incident_ , but because she was a very attractive and charming woman. She was intelligent, and knew things beyond what everyone else did, which is why he found it fascinating to talk to her. Robin just seemed refined, and whilst it was the complete opposite of his personality, they got on like a house on fire, or so to speak.  
  
In comparison to the rest of the crew, she was a mature woman, and he found that was something he definitely liked too. Even though she was still a fair bit younger than him, it didn’t feel as weird as, say, trying to romance Nami would have been.  
  
Not wanting to dwell on that thought any longer, Franky looked out of the glass separating them and the ocean, a little surprised the black-haired beauty had agreed to go with him. After all, if there was any kind of problem with Jaws – the shark submarine’s name; Robin had picked it – then she would not be able to swim to safety. But her head rested on his shoulder calmly, and that was all that was needed for him to realise just how safe she felt by him. And that in itself was nice, too.  
  
Recalling the look on her face as she’d crossed her arms over her chest, Franky felt a sharp tug in his loins, hoping she didn’t glance down. After all, he didn’t want her to think he was a pervert, despite his strange attire.  
  
Of course, if she ever suggested getting her hands on him again, there was no way he would refuse.


End file.
